t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Energy
Introduction The Energy of Luminescence. Light Energy is as it sounds: the Energy of light. It also has a psychological influence on the Psi-Mind, causing its user to become filled with the desire to rid the existence of Dark Energy within the universe. One of the two “Outlier” Energies, Light Energy is representative of being free of mental burden. Thus, The Creator decided that Light Energy would be the fastest of all Energies in order to “physically” represent that idea. Specific Properties Light Energy is by far the fastest-moving Energy in the ne''Twork universe, traveling with an Agility of 1 x 109. This is because Light Energy is, in a sense, the emission of supercharged power. '''Composition' Due to not being Physical-M (P-M) Energy-based, Light Energy is unhindered by physical objects and passes through them, causing radiation damage from the inside. When making contact with Physical Energy-based substances, it causes damage in the form of a “rapid bombardment” against the bonds that holds the P-M Energy of said object together. With prolonged exposure, these bonds are eventually destroyed, resulting in separation of the bonded P-M Energy. Luzon The intensity of Light Energy is measured in Luzon (loo-zohn) value, acting as a measure of its offensive power. Higher Luzon values equating to more low-level P-M Energy bond damage within the same stretch of time compared to weaker Luzon values. With prolonged exposure to Light Energy with a Luzon of 1, the bonds of a P-M Energy based object will be completely severed within about 10,000 Time Steps. In addition to quantifying the intensity of Light Energy, Luzon is also used as a means of determining the color that it emits. The Luzon ranges that result in certain colors are given below: * White: 0 * Red: 1-50 * Orange: 51-100 * Yellow: 101-150 * Green: 151-200 * Cyan: 201-250 * Blue: 251-300 * Violet: 301-350 Within each Luzon range for a color, lighter shades of that color are at the beginning of the range, while darker shades are toward the end. In the case of white Light Energy, it is the representation of pure light. It is incapable of causing damage since it has a Luzon of 0, and simply serves the purpose of producing light to illuminate places. Lifespan Once created from a Light EnerGene, Light Energy has a life span of 1 Time Step. Once this amount of time has passed, it ceases to exist. EnerGene Information Structure Unlike the EnerGenes for Elemental and Natural Energies, a Light EnerGene does not possess Energy Slots for receiving Physical-F or Heat Energy. This is because the activation requirement for a Light EnerGene is fulfilled by pure Psychic Energy Instruction. EnerGene Level Differences At the base EnerGene Level of Normal, created Light Energy has a default Luzon of 0, and cannot be made with any higher form of power. Starting with the Baron EnerGene Level, Light Energy created from it has a default Luzon of 50, which is also the maximum value it can be. With each increase in EnerGene Level from Baron, the default and maximum Luzon of Light Energy increases by 50.Category:Energy Category:Spiritual Energy Group